


Beg, Sugar

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Benny and Jody end up having a bit of fun after a night with the Winchesters.





	Beg, Sugar

Neither knew quite how they wound up in this situation, but it had to do with a combination of the Winchester brothers, whiskey, and strip poker.  Whatever the exact situation earlier in the night was, though, meant that Benny was laying naked on a bed in a spare room of the bunker, wrists and ankles tied to the frame so that he was unable to move.

Actually, he could probably break free of the restraints if he really wanted to, but he didn’t  _really_  want to.  Not with Jody, beautiful and sexy Jody, taking care of him  _real good_.

Benny’s hands were in fists of frustration as Jody rubbed his cockhead through her folds, covering him with her juices.  She’d made him watch as she fingered herself to orgasm just moments ago, Benny unable to help her but only able to watch and listen as she worked her body over.

A final, “Please, Jody, need to touch you…” from Benny had her crawling toward him, hips hovering over his.  “Please…” Benny drawled, trying to catch himself inside of her so that he could get a little relief.  His cock had been dripping for what seemed like hours, but Jody was having none of that.

“Now, now, Benny,” Jody said, glint of something in her eye.  “Who’s in charge here?”

Benny groaned, low and loud. “You are, sugar,” he responded dutifully, making Jody smile.  As if she were rewarding him for his correct answer, Jody sunk down onto his cock, making his toes flex at the sudden suction around him.

“Fuck!” he hollered, eyes squeezed shut as Jody began to ride him, powerful and sexy.  Once he could catch his breath he watched her, muscles in her legs rippling and breasts bouncing so perfectly.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he also knew she was calling the shots.

“Jody –“ he groaned, catching her attention.  She seemed to read his mind.

“You’re not coming until I do, Benny, and I want to hear you beg for it,” Jody ordered, no leeway in her voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” Benny replied, turned on even more with every order Jody gave him.  He began snapping his hips up to meet Jody’s, eager to help her to orgasm.  “Touch yourself, sugar,” he encouraged, hoping that she would follow some of his orders since he was following hers so well.  

She did, her hands moving up to caress her breasts and pinch her nipples slightly before moving down to tease at her clit.  “Oh, fuck, Jody, so sexy…” Benny praised, trying his best to keep himself under control. “Need you to come, sugar, rub that clit for me real good, now.”

Jody moaned as Benny spoke, her bounces on his cock becoming more erratic as she worked her body. “Come on, Jodes, that’s right. Gotta come for me so I can fill you up real good…”

Benny’s hips snapped into Jody’s even harder, just a few more thrusts before she pulsed around him. “Yes, Benny!” she practically screamed, her whole body shivering at the orgasm.

He kept moving, holding off his own release.  “Jody…please. Gotta come, you’re so gorgeous, please let me come…”

Jody’s mind focused on the vampire below her, remembering how she had given him an order.  “Let me hear how much you want it, Benny,” she said, her voice still slightly shaky from her orgasm.

“Jody, want it – need it so bad.  Please let me come, please…  Need it, need you…”

Benny’s eyes met Jody’s and begged her silently as well until finally she nodded.  “Come for me, Benny.”

Those four words of permission was all it took for Benny to let go, emptying himself deep inside of Jody’s pussy.  She worked him through his release, slowing down eventually and leaning over him to kiss his scruffy cheek.

He turned his head before she knew it, though, and caught her lips with his.  He kissed her soundly, using a bit of extra-human strength to rip his arms and legs from their restraints.  He quickly flipped them on the bed, erection still deep inside of Jody, making her squeal in surprise.

“Now it’s your turn to beg, sugar,” Benny growled, beginning to move his hips again, not planning on letting Jody leave the bed anytime soon.


End file.
